


Behind Closed Doors

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Dildos, Dom/sub, F/M, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Erik is left alone with no orders and time to think of what he expects of Mistress when she returns.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> sub!Erik and domme!Jean and sex toys. For example... say... Jean pegs Erik with a metal dildo.

Mistress rarely allowed him time alone. 

Unsupervised.

With no orders.

Erik squirmed as he waited for Mistress to return to him. He had been pleased to fuck her in the morning, but soon after they had finished, she left for work.

Erik stayed home. A good boy, who happily stayed at her side in social situations, no one the wiser for what they did behind closed doors. To the outside world, Erik Lehnsherr was a powerful mutant with enemies and friends alike who all resided in the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, but when that was over, Erik gave himself over to Jean. 

In her care, the world floated away and the two of them were alone. In her care, Erik felt pleasure where he usually felt ire and irritation. In her care, Erik was loved.

Today, however, Erik had no business to attend to and was alone with his thoughts, without Jean. No pressing legislation demanded he yell at the pundits, the President already withdrew a bill that would have made Erik’s blood boil.

Erik waited and wanted to forget.

*

Jean purposefully left Erik for the day. She had too many errands to run - for the both of them - and she wanted to test Erik’s resolve. He was so strong, so focused, and today she knew he had nothing on his agenda.

When she walked into their shared rooms to find Erik tightly coiled on their couch, knee bouncing up and down.

“Oh, dear, were you good while I was gone?”

Erik nodded his head, but could not meet her eyes. He felt uneasy. He needed his Jean.

“Mistress,” he said. He couldn’t finish the sentence, because he couldn’t tell what he needed.

He only knew that he needed.

“Erik, you should have called. But I think I have something in mind to help you. You were so good to me this morning that I spent time looking for something for you.”

Erik looked up at Jean now, but he also searched the room for anything new, using his powers to feel around.

“Oh, what I have for you is well hidden. I wanted to surprise you.” Erik should have known that Jean was following along with his mind and his own power; regularly she muted his control over metal while she took him apart with nipple clamps, sounds or metal plugs.

He shivered at the idea of what Jean had planned.

“Go prepare yourself. I want your ass waiting for your surprise.”

At that, Erik left the couch for their bed. He finally felt as if his day was not wasted alone.

*

His fingers deftly opened himself up, though he was still slightly open from when Jean had filled him with a plug the other night. He felt himself relax as two and then three fingers teased himself, but he knew not to get off without Jean.

Just as he nearly hit his prostate, he felt new metal in the room. Jean stood in the doorway, harness in place with a large metal dildo attached. She started to walk towards the bed, her hips swaying the dildo as she moved. The thought of being fucked by that made Erik’s mouth water. His legs spread wide, an open invitation to her waiting demands.

“Like what you see?” Jean asked. Erik only nodded. Jean drew closer to the bed, and then stayed still, as if waiting for Erik to say something else.

“Please,” he whispered. “You left and--” he broke off.

“You know to call when it’s too much. Even if it’s too much solitude. Now, let me take care of you,” she replied before settling herself between his legs.

*

Slowly Jean worked her way into Erik’s waiting body, driving Erik mad as the metal slowly filled him.

“You look beautiful, dear,” Jean said. Her eyes were bright as she worked her hips but Erik could only look up at her so often before he felt that metal inching closer and closer to his prostate.

Praise rarely sunk into Erik’s mind, but today he felt so full that he couldn’t help but preen at all the kind things Jean did for him.

“I’ll always take care of you, Erik,” she said, though now that she had fully entered him, she took no mercy, fucking Erik as if it was their last night together.

“Jean,” Erik moaned, over and over again as she fucked him harder and harder.

“Yes, I’m taking care of you.”

She was, and she did, pulling Erik into a peaceful nothingness. He felt only the metal, heard only her voice.

And he came, thinking only of her and her gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my beta for this one!


End file.
